


act cool, that's not what I meANT

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	act cool, that's not what I meANT

They were on another mission. Only this time it was a stake out. Theo and Liam had been paired up by Scott. Theo's truck was parked out near the supposed witch's house.

Liam shifted and Theo glared and turned towards him “Quit moving! You'll make the witch suspicious about the car!” Liam rolled his eyes and leaned back as far as his seat allowed him. “What's the witch gonna do? Kill me?”

Theo shifted and threw him an unamused look. “No, he'll curse and hex you till you wish he had just killed you.” Liam let out a breath of air and muttered “Can't be worse than sitting in this truck.”

Theo stiffened and gave him a dirty look. “I'll have you know, I didn't ask to be paired up with you, I would've preferred to be sent into this stake out alone!” and with that Theo turn his attention back to the house. Liam winced and tried to make amends only Theo was getting out of the car.

“Where are you going?”

“The witch is coming, he has someone.”

Liam got out of the car and went to stand by Theo. They both watched as the witch rounded the corner and, well was practically having sex with clothes on. Liam choked and Theo cursed as he tugged Liam back. “Let's go! He'll get suspicious if we're just out here!”

Only Liam refused to move and Theo cursed and now the witch was closer and so was his companion. They looked at Theo and Liam, suddenly Theo turned to Liam and said “Don't say anything. Just act cool.”

A beat passed and then Liam was shivering right next to Theo. Theo turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question. Liam kept on shivering, quite violently and asked “Like this?”

Theo closed his eyes and counted to ten. “No, I mean act calm!” his voice got slightly high pitched towards the end of his sentence. Liam stopped shivering and frowned. “Oh! Why didn't you just say that?” and with that he continued, louder than before “I can't believe you cheated on me! How could you?! I gave you everything! And then I find out you're cheating on me? Don't ever talk to me ever again Theodore Raeken!”

Theo barely could get over his whiplash from the turn the conversation had taken. Then Liam had thrown a punch at Theo's face, he cursed and instinctively held a hand up to his nose. "This was Liam's idea of acting calm?!" Theo thought as he felt his nose mend itself.

The witch and his companion were no longer interested in them and resumed their trek back towards the witch's house. Just to keep selling the plot, Theo turned towards Liam and held his nose.

“Leo, baby, I swear! I didn't cheat! Okay, well maybe once or twice but, that's in the past! I swear!”

The witch and his companion passed by and gave them a look but didn't seem to suspect anything. Liam meanwhile practically yelled as he said “Leo?! My names not Leo! It's _Liam!_ God! You're the most horrible boyfriend ever! I can't believe I ran away from home with you!”

The two stared but the companion tugged him away and then they head inside. Theo let out a breath of relief and turned back towards his truck. Liam got in a few minutes later and they listened in but didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Then a chime from Liam's phone was heard.

[From Scott: We found the witch, turned out he wasn't the guy you two were watching, meet back up at my house.]

Theo and Liam stared and then Theo said “So, I got punched in the face for nothing? Wow. Okay, I'll drop you off and go to bed.” Liam shifted and held Theo's hand. He played with Theo's fingers and muttered “Or, you could join the meeting? Scott's mom is making food, and Corey's buying food too.”

Theo shifted then relaxed and nodded. “Yeah, sure that works too. Just act cool.” Liam laughed and then Theo started the car and drove off.


End file.
